


Jack and Gibbs - Oneshots

by slibbs_hotchniss



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slibbs_hotchniss/pseuds/slibbs_hotchniss
Summary: A series of (most-likely ooc) oneshots between Jack and Gibbs.





	1. Lost

They were on their way to question a witness for the second time, Gibbs had asked Jack to tag along to see if she could get a read on him, to see if he was telling them the truth. They had been on the road for 30 minutes... the last 15 of which, had been spent in complete silence. Jack decides to break it.

"Are you ready to admit it yet?" She asks.

"Admit what?!" Gibbs snarls back in disgust.

".... ya know... that you got us lost," she looks over at him with a sly grin on her face.

"We are not lost! I know where I'm going... and wipe that damn grin off yer' face!"

"Oh what you gonna do about it, Grumpy-pants?" She lets a little laugh loose.

"What'd you just call me?!" He shoots her a look... the Gibbs stare if you will.

"You heard me... not losing your hearing already are ya?" She says the last bit quietly.

Gibbs wisely chooses not to answer her this time. They stay quiet for the next few minutes before Jack pipes up again.

"You do know we've gone completely the wrong way, right? She dares to shoot him a quick glance.

"What're you talking about?!" He says, getting frustrated. He looks over at her.

"Yeah... we shoulda taken a left instead of a right," she's looking intently at her phone. When she feels his eyes on her she looks up and says, "sometimes technology can be our friend Gibbs."

She turns the phone to show him that she has maps open on her phone with the address typed in... and they are in fact going in the wrong direction.

"Ready to admit defeat now?" She asks with a cheeky smile on her face.

Gibbs grumbles and finally says, "just tell me which stupid way to go!"

Jack giggles and starts giving out directions. When Gibbs hears that heartwarming giggle, he looks at her as she is staring into her phone and... smiles.

A genuine smile.


	2. Nicknames

"You comin' Cowboy?" Jack asks as she bounds down the stairs of the bullpen. 

Gibbs is sat at his desk, glasses perched on his nose, filling out some paperwork from the previous case that they had just closed. He looks up at the sound of her voice.

"...going where exactly?" He asks as a look of confusion settles on his face. 

Jack comes to a stop at the edge of the cubicles, standing close to McGee's desk. She scrunches her face up, as if she's trying to think, real hard. She shrugs and says, "Hmm, don't know, don't care... you in? Come on... it's the weekend and neither of us have anything better to do... pleeeaasse." She morphs her face into a cute grin.

"Yeah, I dunno Jack. Got a lot of paperwork to catch up on... and hey! How would you know I didn't have anything to do?" He says, sounding slightly offended.

She tilts her head to the side and just gives him a look, as if to say 'seriously... who's the shrink here?'. The look clearly doesn't have the desired effect that she had hoped for. She inwardly groans.

"...I'll buy the coffee..." she trails off. 

This is clearly all that needed to be said. A soon as the words are out of her mouth, Gibbs begins to tidy up his papers and removes his glasses. He stands up and moves around his desk, pointing at his agents, he says, "I don't wanna see you guys til' Monday, 0800. Understood?" He gets a chorus of understanding mumbles from his teammates as he reaches Jack and they begin walking to the elevator.

"I knew that would get ya movin' Tweak," she smiles smugly. 

"Tweak?!"

"Well... it's what ya get for being a caffeine addict."

"It's not an addiction", he tries to deny.

They're quiet bickering quiets as the elevator doors come to a close. Back in the bullpen, the three agents sit there with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Nick is the first one to pipe up, "What. Just. Happened?" 

Emily and Tim share a quick look before speaking up at the same time.

"No clue!"


	3. Patches

"Gibbs!" Jack shouts as she opens the door to his house, unsurprising finding it unlocked.

At first she doesn't get a response. She ventures further into the house, no sign of him in the living room or the kitchen. There's only one logical place left. Basement. Jack nearly head slaps herself for not thinking of that first. She walks towards the stairs and as she open the door, she hears a slight groan. Almost inaudible, she nearly misses it.

"Gibbs?" She says in a softer tone. "You down there?"

"...yeah. Under the stairs Jack," he grinds out between his teeth.

Jack bounds down the stairs and takes the corner to see him. She comes to a halt and her jaw drops slightly.

"What the hell happened?" Jack exclaims. Gibbs has blood covering the top left side of his head and face. He doesn't have an answer to begin with. "Well?"

".....I hit my head on the stairs," he looks away so she can't look into his eyes.

"You... hit your head? Hit it? What were you doing? Headbutting them? You look like you've been bludgeoned!" She reaches out and touches the side of his head where the gash is, still slightly trickling with blood.

Jack moves her hand to his chin and pulls his head to the side so she can see his face properly. Gibbs is shocked to see the clearly concerned look etched onto Jack's beautiful face.

"Hey, I'm fine..." he says trying to ease her worry

"How do you know? God knows you won't go to the hospital... give me a minute," she lets go of his face and runs back up the stairs.

"Hey, where ya goin?" He yells but Jack just ignores him.

She goes over to a cupboard and pulls out a bowl and fills it halfway with water, she also grabs a clean towel that's sitting on the tabletop. She heads back downstairs.

"I'm cleaning it," she says it so confidently that Gibbs doesn't even argue. It's a statement, not an option.

The cleaning seems to go on for hours, with a few pain-filled hisses and groans, here and there.

"Ya done yet?"

"Almost," Jack says as she puts down the now dirty towel and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a suspiciously pink plaster. Before Gibbs can get a word in, she presses it to his forehead and leans in, pressing a kiss to the plaster.... surprising both of them.

Jack pulls back and they stare into each others eyes, they're hearts beating faster by the second.

They both begin to slowly lean in, eyes drifting shut...

*fades to black*


	4. Hospitalised

Ellie stood next to Jack's bed, a single tear running down her cheek. She finally sits down and leans in close.

"I'm so sorry Jack... I should be the one laying here. You saved my life and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"So many people have come to see you... everyone's sitting in that waiting room," she lifts her lips into a slight smile.

"So many people care about you Jack, you can't go yet. You have too much good left to do... and besides, you make Gibbs less grumpy. Dare I say he's even happier when your'e around," a watery giggle breaks through.

"Vance hasn't stopped pacing the floor since you've been in here. McGee is worried sick. Jimmy and Kasie are out there too. Nick is about ready to release his inner swan... and Gibbs... Gibbs has just been quiet..." her voice trails off before laughing a little.

"Well, quieter anyway. He's just been sat there, staring at a blank wall. He hasn't moved. It's not even the angry stare... he just... he just looks lost without you. Like he doesn't know how to function," tears begin to fall faster. 

"Anyway, less of the depressing stuff," Ellie pulls her phone out

She pulls up a picture of Jack and Gibbs. The picture was taken in her office. They were both sat on her couch, looking over case-files. Gibbs was wearing her glasses again and as he was looking at a file, Jack was just staring lovingly into his face. 

She lifts her phone towards Jack's face as if to show her the photo.

"Look, this is my favourite picture of you. Ever. Yeah, you guys must not of heard me come in... it just seemed picturesque... I just remember you were so happy that day. And no matter what, that's the way I am always gonna remember you," she puts her phone away and leans over to hug Jack as gently as possible.

A timid knock to the door interrupts her and she is surprised to see a forlorn-looking Gibbs standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asks gently.

Bishop gives a nod of her head before turning back to Jack and kissing her forehead. Before she leaves she leans and whispers into Jacks ear.

"You need to wake up Jack... please."

As she's about to leave, Gibbs grabs her arm and pulls her to him, crushing her in a hug. 

"It's not your fault Ellie. She wouldn't blame you," he releases her and kisses her on the forehead before she leaves the room.

He turns and walks over to her bedside seating himself in the hard plastic chair that was placed next to her bed. Sighing, he reaches out and grabs hold of her hand, stroking her delicate fingers with his calloused ones. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He should be the one laying in that bed. Not Jack.

"Jack," he lowers his head to stare at their joint hands.

"Sacrifice. That's what we do for the people that we love, that's what you did for Bishop..... and here's mine Jack," he says as his voice begins to waver.

"I want you to live. I want that more than anything in this world. I want you to fight like hell to stay with us but... with everybody else gone, I know it might not be what you want," he says, thinking off her lost crew members.

"It might be too hard for you to keep fighting so... if you wanna go, I want you to know it's okay," his voice, breaking as tears threaten to pour.

"It's okay," trying to convince himself. "I, I, I understand." He lifts their hands and leans his forehead against them and his tears begin to flow, freely. 

About 20 minutes pass and Gibbs begins to feel something move. He moves back and open his eyes and can see Jack's fingers twitching within his hand.

"Jack?" he looks towards her face and can see her eyes open, staring at him.

"Your'e awake? I thought we were gonna lose you," he says.

Jack looks deeply into his eyes, "Nah, you know.. I heard everything you guys said, you and Bishop. And I got news for you cowboy... I ain't going nowhere anytime soon," she smiles.

"Good... cause' I really didn't mean it. It wouldn't be okay... because I wouldn't have been able to do this."

He leans over her, their eyes drifting shut. And they kiss for the first time... but certainly not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is from a movie called "If I Stay". The rest is my own work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts, leave a comment or message me.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome... the constructive kind please.


End file.
